Karokean Ala SasuNaru
by makoto desi-chan
Summary: Sasuke benar-benar mencintai Naruto. review please ! Saya Author baru disini


Rated : T aja yah gamau yang lemon masih pertama kali^^

Pair : SasuNaru

**WARNING** : yaoi,BL, abal, gaje, gaseru,*lah ngapain dibikin?, banyak typo, OOC, menyebabkan enek atau muntah yah apalah.. dan lain sebagainyaXD

oh ya, bagi yang anti SasuNaru PERGI SANAAAA! *ngelempar batu . satu kali lagi saya bilang

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ !**

**GASUKA? GAUSAH BACA** *repot amat XP

udah saya peringatkan loooh :

Sumarry : Sasuke benar-benar ingin mendapatkan Naruto bagaimanapun caranya

**Karokean Ala SasuNaru**

Suatu pagi di Konoha, banyak terlihat orang-orang pergi ke warkop baru . Namanya **Warkop** **DKI (NARUTO)**. Sasuike pun sudah mengetahui warkop baru itu , lalu ia mengajak Naruto dengan segala banyak basa-basi .

''Hei Naruto , maukah kau temaniku pergi ke warkop baru itu ?'' kata Sasuke

''Iya , aku mau . Kau pergi saja duluan nanti aku akan nyusul'' kata Naruto

saatnya ,, SasuNaru sampai diWarkop DKI bincang-bincang .

''Naruto , ada sesuatu yang ingin ku bicarakan padamu , tapi kau harus jujur ya !'' kata Sasuke

''Naruto , maukah kau jadi pacarku ?'' tanya Sasuke dengan penuh harapan

''Tidak , aku benci kau Sasuke . Kamu cari aja pasangan buatmu .'' kata Naruto

''Ayolah naruto ! kumohon please !'' kata Sasuke

''Aku sudah bilang aku tidak mau'' kata Naruto

''Kalau kau tidak mau, aku akan menciummu di depan umum sekarang juga ..'' kata Sasuke

''Ya sudahlah , daripada aku di cium kau , menjijikan . * huekk * '' kata Naruto

'' Gapapa dah , yang penting kau mau Naruto sayang '' kata Sasuke

''Apa sih kau Teme , panggil aku dengan sebutan sayang'' kata Naruto

''Dasar bodoh , kita kan udah pacaran masa aku gak boleh panggil kamu sayang'' kata Sasuke

setelah konflik antara SasuNaru, lalu teman Naruto yang bernama NejiGaa mengajak SasuNaru berkaroke .

''Hei ,, SasuNaru kalian mau ikut tidak berkaroke bersama kami NejiGaa'' tanya NejiGaa

''Ya sudah, aku mau ikut deh sepertinya seru'' kata SasuNaru

tampak sepertinya mulai muncul perasaan di hati Naruto ,,

''Kenapa aku mulai ada perasaan pada si Teme itu, padahal aku kan benci sekali padanya'' batin Naruto

''Sasuke , ngomong-ngomong kita mau nyanyi lagu apa nih ?'' tanya Naruto

''Kita nyanyi lagu khas warkop ini saja'' kata Sasuke

''Emang apa judulnya ?'' tanya Naruto

''Ko' diem sih?'' tanya Naruto

Sasuke pun diam , sebenarnya ia tidak tahu lagu khas warkop itu apaan , lalu ia bertanya pada NejiGaa

''Maaf Naruto aku lupa, aku tanyakan pada NejiGaa ya .. '' kata Sasuke

''Ya sudah lah, cepat ya !'' kata Naruto

''Iya'' kata Sasuke

''Hei NejiGaa, apakah kalian tahu judul lagu khas warkop ini ?'' tanya Sasuke

''Masa kau tidak tahu lagu khas warkop ini?'' tanya NejiGaa * sambil tertawa *

''Iya, aku tidak tahu . Aku kan baru pertama kali ke warkop ini, cepatlah kasih tau ! Aku tidak mau Narutomenunggu terlalu lama, nanti dia marah padaku lagi . Ayo NejiGaa cepat!'' kata Sasuke

''Iyaiya, judul lagunya Andeca Andeci . Kau ini repot banget ya ?'' kata NejiGaa

''Jelas aku repot, toh aku mau kencan dengan Naruto'' kata Sasuke

''Cie cie yang ingin encan dengan Naruto'' ledek NejiGaa

''Bawel kalian, ya sudah aku pergi dulu ya ke tempat naruto . Dan makasih buat judul lagunya'' kata Sasuke

''Iya, sama-sama'' kata NejiGaa

Sasuke pun pergi ke tempat Naruto dan ..

selang beberapa kemudian Sasuke dan Naruto pun akhirnya karaokean ...

5.

4.

3.

2.

1.

SasuNaru : Andeca andeci la bora bora bori 2X

Sasuke : Kucinglah kurus ya nona mandi dipapan  
>mandi dipapan hai nona diblakang rumah<br>badanku kurus ya nona bukan nggak makan  
>siang dan malam terbayang wajah Naruto<p>

SasuNaru : Andeca andeci la bora bora bori 2X

...

Andeca andeci la bora bora bori 2X

kata Sasuke : Paling enak ya nona si buah kurma  
>buah yang masak hai nona tulung petikin<br>kalo cinte abang pasti diterima  
>Naruto menta apollo abang beliin<p>

SaauNaru : Andeca andeci la bora bora bori 2X

Naruto : Kalolah ada ya abang sumur diladang  
>bolehlah kita ya abang menumpang mandi<br>kalolah ada ya abang umur yang panjang  
>bolehlah kita ya abang mandi bersame<p>

SasuNaru : Andeca andeci la bora bora bori 2X

selesai juga karokean SasuNaru ..

''Hn,, ''kata Sasuke

''Kau seneng Sasuke?'' tanya Naruto

''Iya, tapi aku ada satu permintaan lagi'' kata Sasuke

''Apaan Sasuke'' tanya Naruto dengan rasa penasaran

''Kita kissing yuks ! , kumohon dengan sangat Naruto ,, please ! bujuk Sasuke

''Iya, aku mau ..

SasuNaru pun ciuman dengan adegan yang benar-benar mesra ..

''Kau romantis sekali Sasuke? ''tanya Naruto

''Ku juga Naruto, aku benar-benar jatuh hati padamu .

Setelah SasuNaru berciuman, akhirnya mereka pun pulang

''Kita pulang yuks !'' kata Naruto

''Iyaiya, babay Narutoku sayang ..'' kata Sasuke

''Babay juga Sauke sayang ..''kata Naruto

**THE AND ..**


End file.
